


Playing on Teams

by Vesja (SugarsweetRomantic)



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, JAGged Lines Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/Vesja
Summary: In response to the JAGged Lines Jan '10 Challenge. Summary: "Because we had rules! And because you're mine!" "I'm what?" OneShot.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Kudos: 2





	Playing on Teams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfiction.net import, unedited.

**Playing on Teams**

In response to the JAGGED LINES challenge of January 2010-05-30

Challenge lines:

1: As sure as night is dark and day is light

2: I keep my eyes open all the time

3: You've got a way to keep me on your side

4: Because you're mine

Bonus line: I find myself alone when each day is through.

A/N: So. I tried a challenge. It's kind of short, but I posted it anyway. Non-beta-ed. And, what do you guys think? Tell me in a review! ^^

XOXOjagXOXO

"No! No! Harmon Patrick Rabb Jr.! Don't you dare point that gun at me!" Mac shouts.

"And why shouldn't I, Sarah Elizabeth Mackenzie?" Harm moves 5 feet closer to Mac.

"Because we had rules! And because you're mine!"

"I'm what?" Mac turns red.

"Umm. Er. I meant… You're on my side." Harm shoots his flyboy smile at her.

"That's what I thought. Now. I have absolutely no idea where Bud, the Admiral and AJ are, and where did our ally go?" Harm and Mac look around, searching him.

"Hmm. Oh well. Probably went to Harriet. Keep your eyes open, Ninja Girl!"

"I keep my eyes open all the time, Stick Boy." Harm sees Bud and goes for it.

Mac mutters to herself: "And I like what I see."

XOXO

Harm, Mac, Bud, the Admiral, AJ and Jimmy enter the house, all soaking wet. Harriet immediately objects: "Oh no! You all are staying outside and are going to dry in the sun!" She quickly adds: "With all due respect, sir." The Admiral chuckles and re-enters the garden. AJ and Jimmy start playing on the swings. Bud goes over to help Jimmy.

"Next time I am most certainly not going to be on your team."

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh? You've got a way to keep me on your side, Squid?"

"Yes, Jarhead." Mac leans back in the chair she's sitting in, waiting for his way to convince her. Harm carefully leans over and softly pulls her in for a kiss. Mac does not object in any way. Why should she? After a short while Harm pulls away and goes to talk to the Admiral.

"Hmm. If he keeps doing that, then, yes, I will stay on his side."

"If who keeps doing what?" Mac jumps. Harriet is standing behind her chair.

"Mac, what? Mac?"

"Harriet, I'll tell you. But INSIDE."

XOXO

"He did NOT!"

"Yes, he did."

"O my Gosh, Mac, what are you two still doing here?" Harriet is squealing with excitement. Mac, on the other hand, is asking herself why for Pete's sake she told Harriet.

"Umm. It's not like that means we're dating or anything. He kissed me. That's all, Harriet."

"Tell me all the details!"

"Harriet…"

"O come on, Mac!"

"Alright…"

XOXO

"Mac, what's wrong? Sweetie, please, just tell me. Is it something I did?" Mac shakes her head.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that, I find myself alone when each day is through. And I don't think I'll ever not feel that way."

"Mac, look at me." Harm caresses her cheek. "As sure as night is dark and day is light, I care about you. As sure as Harriet is hyperactive and Bud is clumsy, I'll always be there for you. As sure as the sun rises in the East and there are people on this earth, I feel for you. As sure as it's the18th of July and it's been seven years since we met and two since we fell in love, I want to share the rest of my life with you." Harm dropped to one knee.

"Mac, I love you with all my heart. Please, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Their lips met for a passionate kiss.

"Harm. I don't know how our future will be, only the gods know that, but, you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't care. Because you'll be in it together with me."

-Fin.


End file.
